Conventional process automation systems have a hierarchical structure from a top operator communication and monitoring level, also called the management or command level, to a bottom sensor/actuator level with automation levels in between. Automation modules in the individual automation levels communicate over bus systems, but a high degree of traditional connecting structures can still be found especially on the bottom automation level, resulting in high cable installation costs at the time of installation of the systems. Therefore, bus systems are also being used to an increasing extent for coupling the sensors and actuators (Siemens, Engineering and Automation, 1/95, pages 10, 11).
Programming and start-up of automation modules and equipment in the operator communication and monitoring level may be accomplished in various ways.
In the simplest case, the automation modules are programmed first individually. The operator communication and monitoring level is then programmed separately, and next the communication between automation modules and the operator communication and monitoring level is programmed. However, this programming is time-consuming and is subject to errors.
If all the information about the process automation system is present in the operator communication and monitoring level, which is usually the case only if the automation system is homogeneous and has been constructed by one party, then both the automation modules and the operator communication and monitoring level and the communication can be programmed and started up from a central location using an engineering tool (top-down procedure). However, this procedure is impossible if the automation system is subsequently modified or expanded, if external automation systems are tied in, or if the operator communication and monitoring level is retrofitted.
Finally, the automation modules can be programmed with one tool and then the programming data transferred to a tool for programming the operator communication and monitoring level. This procedure presupposes the existence of a program file for the automation modules.
An object of the present invention is to create a process automation system that can be installed without any major programming and start up expense and can be modified or expanded subsequently.
In accordance With the present invention, the functions that can be executed automatically by the individual technology modules include, for example, a controller, a setpoint generator, a sensor (actual value detector) and an actuator (final controlling element). The module-specific information first includes the respective function of the technology module, i.e., a controller, for example, and its tie-in to the measuring and control system, i.e., the addresses of other technology modules, namely here the addresses of the setpoint generator and actual value sensor from which the controller receives its input values, and the address of the final controlling element to be influenced by the controller. In addition, the module-specific information includes information on the respective type of device, manufacturer, etc. The stored, module-specific information is transmitted over a data bus from the communication unit of the respective technology module to the communication device, where it is stored for rapid access by the operator communication and monitoring device. The operator communication and monitoring device can thus access the information from all the technology modules connected to the data bus and automatically add this information to its operator communication and monitoring interface or create the operator communication and monitoring interface with appropriate means on the basis of the module-specific information. Thus, the automation systems according to the present invention can be created, modified or expanded very easily from the process environment.
In addition to the module-specific information transmitted automatically from the technology modules to the communication device and stored there, additional system-specific information can be entered into the communication device via a service interface and stored there in an advantageous manner. One example of this would be partitioning information in a building automation system, which information is used to create the operator communication and monitoring interface.
The technology modules may exchange function-relevant information with each other, preferably via their communication units and the data bus. Thus, the above-mentioned controller may receive the setpoint from the setpoint generator and the actual value from the actual value sensor over this pathway and may in turn issue a control command to the final controlling element.
As an alternative or additionally, the technology modules may have input and/or output connections which are interconnected by conductors for direct transmission of said function-relevant data and quantities.
The operator communication and monitoring device may be connected to the communication device by a long-distance bus, which may also include a telephone network or a wireless data transmission path. It is thus easily possible to operate and observe the automation system or several similar automation systems at different sites from a central location. One example of this is building automation with a central operator communication and monitoring device and different automation systems for different buildings.